Moon Girl
by kolabear-hinata
Summary: It all began under the moonlight. Two friends find themselves in the hands of destiny as their lovers game begins. Pleasant NaruHina. Read and Review please. I dont own Naruto or any of the characters! unfortunately
1. Chapter 1

As the last golden ambers of the burning sun shimmered under the horizon; night crept in silently, tearing the last shreds of colour from the cloudless sky. Now what light that shone down oozed out from the ghostly moon, lazily dangling on a point in the vast open canvas called space. In unison the stars too, specked in their millions, shone their light down from their place millions of light years away. The birds slept and crickets took up their song; sending it into the chill northern breeze, which rustled the Konoha trees. All the while they watched silently. Observing.

It was late. Very late, but a certain ninja didn't know that. Oblivious to his surroundings and time itself, he was completely absorbed. A thin sheen of sweat laced his forehead, glistening in the moonlight as he moved a hand through his blonde locks. Throbbing all over, his muscles had worked intensely since the break of dawn. It was now past breaking point. But he had to go on, just for one more round.

Planting his feet onto the ground, once again, he began. His hands began the seals moving fluidly at the speed of light. From the pit of his stomach energy pulsed through his being concentrating to his bloodied finger tips. Charged ions crackled in the air as the dust began to rise, disturbed from its rest. At once he began to move his hands in a swift circular motion. A sphere of energy collected growing with each complete circle. Then with intense measure he forced the air particles themselves into the sphere, ordering them to obey. First one then more flooded in. Compacting, shrinking, getting more agitated. This was it. Forcing the last possible air particles in, he pushed the last dregs of energy into the sphere. Make or break. "RASEN SHURIKEN!"

The air could no longer be contained as the energy forced it out the sphere through four spikes. The ninja released its hold and sent it flying through to the stars. Success. Finally after working on it endlessly, with bleeding, breathlessness, nausea, hunger. The fruits of success were great. Tasting his own victory, his knees gave way to gravity, landing with a thud onto the soft earth. It had been done. Looking up, the wiley blonde ninja could see the stars, twinkling, enveloped by the calm dark void. As the wisps of all his energy left his body through one sigh, the calm darkness enveloped him too inviting him, as he slipped slowly away from the skies to the earth.

* * *

At the same time past the tired beaten stumps, through the sleeping thicket of trees, over the over grown bushes. A certain kunoichi was finishing her training too. Her pale skin was pink and flustered from the rigorous exercises and tasks she had to perform. After having to climb all the way to the Hokage mountain and back down again, just in time for a low rank mission around the town and to top it nicely off some hardcore medical Nin training, her muscles were beginning to protest at even the slightest move. But hey, that's the life of a ninja. Isn't it? Well so she thought but as she did her legs almost surrendered so she decided not to think any more of it. Besides everything, looking closely, it had been a lovely day and the moon was out. That's when it clicked to her; she had been walking alone aimlessly for a while now, lost in her thoughts and had ambled slowly into the forest. Getting to grips she lightly tugged the front of her white hooded cloak as a chilly breeze picked up. The cloak had been a birthday present from Neji, when he had gone on one of his ANBU missions to the snow country. Turning around to go back the way she came she heard a soft thud on the ground. Normally she would have walked on but fearing it was a poor animal in danger, she followed the direction from where the sound came.

Coming to a clearing, she recognised the patchy grass and wooden stumps to being a training ground. But it was late and no-one should have been training. She thought. Then again, oh, it must be some determined novice trying their hardest. A smile teased her cheeks as she remembered the first days of when she became a ninja. I'll just go have a look see to check if it's someone I know. She decided as she moved some bramble that were blocking her view. But from where she was, she could not see in the pale light, two things that were for certain. The first was she most definitely knew this person, and the second was that they were unconscious with dangerously low chakra.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Previously: But from where she was, she could not see in the pale light, two things that were for certain. The first was she most definitely knew this person, and the second was that they were unconscious with dangerously low chakra.**

* * *

Noting this she quickly darted through the air and landed softly next to the figure. Kneeling down, her brain re-booted itself from its wind down process.

_Right_. She thought. _First thing is to assess the situation…_

The information that had been endlessly pumped through her brain came flooding back. Of course she had used it several times in battle, but after that it had been locked away in a box at the back of her mind, with a sign that read 'IN ANY CASE OF EMERGENCY BREAK OPEN WITH HAMMER'.

The figure was breathing, male, about her age, heavy. So it would be hard to move them. It was best not to. She pulled back her cloak and moved closer so that she could shift the person into a more comfortable position. Her hands moved swiftly, straightening the legs and moving the arms. Then gently she put her training bag under his head as to prevent from spraining the neck muscles. As she shifted the head toward the light, her heart did the funny thing it always does. In a normal human heart when surprised or shocked, the heart performs what's known as a double take, but in Hinata it was different in that it performed a spectacular twelve take, usually leaving her severely dizzy or passed out. She could feel her pulse pick up speed and race through her body at a phenomenal speed. Her skin prickled with goose bumps as her temperature spiked.

It was inevitable; she was going to pass out, as she had always done when exposed to Naruto at close proximity.

"No" her voice catching on her throat. This wasn't the time. _Must... sss suppress... feeling... down...not._ It wasn't working. She could feel herself slide into a warm unconsciousness, but then suddenly. A small cold splash landed on her forehead, sizzling as it slid down her crimson blush. Diverting her gaze from the peaceful looking boy, it seemed that the once clear sky had become angry and had begun to weep.

_Oh, how... convenient._

She was frozen to the spot, over a burnt out Naruto and it was beginning to rain. The sky heaved, and began spraying down heavily. The pellets struck hard on her skin, cooling her from her sudden stupor. Her eyes skimmed around, but the rain made it more difficult to see. Calling her preserved chakra, she activated her byakugan. Located west past a creek was a small natural cave in a rock face. It would have to do, after all it was temporary and she had to get her Naruto out of the rain. _Survival first, Naruto later._

Picking up both arms she positioned him on her small tired back. _This felt so wrong, but nice..._the blush was coming back again with a vegence, but before giving it a chance she pushed it a way with a sigh, and leapt through the rain, into the forest.

The forest was denser than she had expected, as everything looked thinner in byakugan view, but at least it was raining less in there.

_Gosh, Naruto-kun you're so heavy._

Again she had under estimated, but people learn from their experiences, further more ninja should complain when helping their wounded nakama. Especially if they volunteered. _But I didn't volunteer though..._ the thought hung loosely but something inside her made steps lighter and she skimmed gracefully over the forest undergrowth toward the opening.

As it came into plain sight, it looked like a campsite. Just further along the bank of the small river was the rock face, and as she jumped onto the wet grass she felt as if she were unworthy of this privilege. She swayed on her feet, but that wasn't because of her load, but instead because of what the byakugan had missed out. It was a nearly semicircular opening but on both sides of the banks there was hedgerow. Eyes bright she scoped the area, already starting to prepare what would be needed to be done in the future for when their summer lodge would be built.

_We will keep that tree, and maybe put a swing under it. Ooh and maybe I could plant some flowers and when they bloom it would be so great! Then me Naruto-kun and the kids can..._

A chill crackled up her spine making Naruto moan a little. Snapping out of her reverie, she realised how cold and soaked her beloved was becoming and leapt into the shelter. Letting him slip off her back, Naruto leaned on the cave wall. The cave itself, Hinata noticed, was completely untouched by the rain. The warm earthy smell wafted up her nose, making it tingle. The walls where smooth as if carved by hand, little bits of debris where scattered on the floor and dead leaves crackled under her foot while she explored the cave further. She had to make a fire, judging by the bits of foliage and twigs on the floor, it was previously a tenement for some mammal.

_A bear! Oh crap... what if it comes back in the middle of the night! **WHAT WILL I DO! IT WILL EAT US BOTH!** what if... what if **ITS STILL IN HERE...** Oh my..._ Her mind started to real back in alarm, and this time instead of blood rising, bitter bile from her lunch started to churn and climb up her throat. Her eyes rumbled and her limbs froze as the darkness of the cave itself begun to move toward her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The dark was suffocating, and as the seconds merged into minutes Hinata stood suspended in time. From the silence she detected no chakra signs, but there could have been someone hiding in there already. The thought of a bear had already escaped as bear season was well away and they had migrated to greener pastures.

_BAKA. How I have been so stupid! GOSH._

She stood, shaking, not only from fear, but anger. Anger at how she had put herself into harm's way, anger at how she was stuck here in the rain after a hard day, and most definitely angry at how she had put Naruto's innocent life in harm's way.

* * *

Outside the clouds had just about emptied their fill, but it still drizzled. The moon peaked out; highlighting the grass and making it look shiny and glazed over. Naruto cracked open his eyes. It was blurry and he wasn't totally sure where he was. At one point he was training now he was sitting somewhere and everything ached. By everything, it meant even the cells in his body were tired. He tried to lift himself up but his hands gave up and left his head ringing in their protest.

**_Damn it! This takes the piss._**

He had done this before whilst training with Jiraiya. His body was utterly incapable of functioning on its own and he had depended on Jiraiya for help. Luckily he wasn't totally maxed out, he could still see and because of the demon chakra, it would take a few hours to get back up to some sort of speed. He couldn't fully scope the area but could vaguely tell that it was raining outside and he was inside somewhere, no, in a cave somewhere. Even in his state he was aware of the presence in the cave with him. He was completely vulnerable, like a triple chocolate gateaux at a weight watchers convention, so what was he to do? He tried his voice but it came out like scratching croak. That was thanks to not drinking water in over a good 8 hours and yelling every time before an attack.

**_Mental note to self: Must take water bottle. _**He thought.

The figure he noticed was just standing there. Motionless; watching him. A chilled shot up his spine making his whole body shiver inconsiderably. Hinata picked up on this slight movement and whizzed to the mouth of the cave, that way it was better to defend and flee when the occasion got too dire. Her cloak flapped in the slight wind it caught, leaving a trail of rain droplets. He tried to move again but slumped further down the wall instead.

"It's all right Naruto-kun, just stay by my side." her soft voice whispered. Naruto could feel himself blush, his captor was a woman. Or maybe his saviour was a woman.

"But there's no-one there."

"w..what..." she sounded unsure. But still shaken.

"There's noone there" he repeated much slower. "Who are you exactly and how do you know me?"

Hinata was taken back, her thoughts stumbled upon themselve each trying to reaching her mouth, but she couldnt bring herself to say anything. What would she say? now facing him she saw that he could hardly recognise her. Shouldnt he know her chakra pattern by now.

* * *

**_Authors note: I am running low on inspiration and have been trying to juggle this and exams... so if it takes a little long to get chapters up, please forgive me!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The long awaited sorry about that but Finals are over and i can write to my hearts content! ^.^ Im really sorry it took long, i myself hate when there's a story im reading and it doesnt get updated for ages. Here it is guys!**

* * *

Chapter 4

In all her life since Hinata had met Naruto, she had made it a point to know Naruto's chakra signal through and through. This was a disgrace. Feeling a little discouraged she began her slow explanation. "Sor-r-ry, b-ut it seems like"

"Huh? Can you speak up I can't hear you" he flashed a grin. Then it dawned on him, like candle lighting up the darkness. "Wait a damn second! You the girl, the dancing water goddess!" He blushed a little when he remembered at what state he had seen her.

Hinata stood there dumbstruck, how could he have possibly come to that conclusion. Oh well since he couldn't recognise her she would just have to take advantage of the situation. After all she didn't get too many chances with him alone. Something inside her shook, the wild side she had been compressing began to leak through to her normal composed self. This was her chance now to become her true self. No more miss nice girl. Under the cover of this 'water goddess' he had recalled she was going to see through life on the wild side.

It was time to test out her chakra control Justus that she had been working on secretly. She began to let flow out in short pulses, such that it covered the surface of her skin. In a battle this acted like an armour covering, but because it wasn't a battle she made thin. This gave her skin a pale blue shimmer and the effect has heightened by the dim moonlight. With a little more chakra manipulation, she made her hair flow from under her hood like a breeze had picked up and swish lazily in the air. Directing some of it to her feet and the top of her head, she made it into thin nearly invisible strings, which suspended her into the atmosphere. Of course this was only possible because living as a Hyuuga, you have a lot of solitary time to yourself, and playing with chakra was something Hinata had done since she was very young, she told no-one of this though. Her very own secret to keep. This charade wasn't going to last for long though, on a normal day if she hadn't been training her ass off she would have stayed for eons, but she was digging into the second last of her chakra preserves. Lifting her feet up she crossed her legs in mid air and sat, then like a spectre, glided to the cave wall where Naruto was slumped. Her breath hitched all the while, but what was the harm in trying, it was now or never. And there was no point in backing down, now that it had started.

"Why if it isn't the lecher. I should have recognised you sooner; maybe I wouldn't have rescued you." She began as smooth as ever.

"WOAH! I NEEDED THE BATHROOM OKAY! if I had known you were there I wouldn't have gone" Naruto piped up. "AND besides, there wasn't anything to rescue me from in the first place."

"Is that so?" she replied coolly, resting her head on her hand. _Wow, I'm on a roll!_ "I should have just left you in the pouring rain then, so much for being grateful…"

"BUT I …" He blinked.

"I even brought you to my safe haven. And now you insult my efforts" Hinata finished; her words dripping with feign sadness. She had him now, she could see it.

Naruto was at a loss, he had just offended a deity that had saved him. What if she decided to send him to the pits of hell? He would be doomed. Most of all fuzzy might be let out. He decided to get in her good books again.

"I didn't know I apologise, okay." He hoped that would be okay, what else he could do? If he could move he would shake her hand or bow, or something.

_Geez was that meant to be an apology, it sounded so… off_. Naruto interrupted her thoughts.

"Um… Goddess-sama…"

"Mistuki will be fine." She said confidently, the name had come naturally because of the whole moon girl statement.

", Mitsuki-sama can I bother you for a sec?" He said looking slightly sheepish.

"Mm…" she pretended to think "sure, but it will cost you. As long as it in my power."

"Oh. Well I have a problem." How was he going to explain it without making himself a fool?

"Shoot." Hinata was slightly amazed at how relaxed she was. This was too easy, maybe if she had been like this with him all along it would have been easier.

"Well" he began "before you brought me here I had been training for a while, so I kinda burnt out and I can't move. So I was wondering…" This was the hard part. He swallowed hard, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Spit it then" she replied, drumming her fingers on the knees.

"Well… I kinda have an itchy nose." It was out finally. At the most inconvenient times his nose twitched like mad. But he couldn't for the life of him, move his blasted hand. Hinata could feel her cheeks burn. This was too good. But she was going to have to go nearer to him to scratch his nose. Chance! But he didn't know it was her, despite this it was a pivotal moment for her.

"Okay I'll do it, but only because you're immobile."

"Immobile?" he said staring at his nose, wriggling it from side to side. The sight was almost unbearable, Hinata let out a small chuckle. She moved her chakra strings and went by his side. Lowering them so that she was level with him. Naruto adjusted his head such that he faced her.

"Hold still." Naruto closed his eyes.

Side by side now, with little distance between the two of them. Hinata wiped her clammy hand onto her shorts inside her cloak. She shouldn't lose her composure now, but she could feel her strings slack. The reserve was running low. Holding her breath she reached out and touched his nose. It was warm and soft.

"Ah!" the sigh escaped from him naturally, but after that his face brightened. His nose was being touched by a goddess. The pretty one he had seen and what's more was lavender. Her skin had a trace of lavender; because of fuzzy he had his sense of smell heightened. Just like Kiba only milder. He could feel his blood rise, and then it came out. The warm ooze dripped onto his top lip. The nice feeling stopped.

"eew! It seems like it was more than an itch…"She jerked her hand back. She didn't want to but what choice had she. "You pervert did you get off on that!"

"NO no NO! Please don't get the wrong idea! I really did have an itch." This was the last thing he had wanted. _**Damn that ero-senin.**_

"Yes you are don't deny it!" she moved closer poking him in the shoulder. That was a bold move, and she was enjoying making him jump and blush. "Pervert!" She giggled openly her silvery voice echoing lightly in the cave. Naruto's eyes widened. She was so close and she smelt really good. Responding to his thoughts fuzzy woke from his slumber. '**_What the hell are you doin' kid. And who's the babe'_**

_Damn it just kept getting better_.**_' Shut up fuzzy it's no of your business, so back off!'_**

**_'unless you ain't noticed kid, I'm kinda inside of you, so any nasty thoughts you think up affect me too. So it is my business.'_** The fox growled. He didn't like to be disturbed, especially his nap time.

**_'I'm in the middle of an important conversation with a goddess so stop distracting me.'_** Naruto snapped back. Fuzzy could be so irritating, he popped every time when he was unwanted. Like when he was trying to sleep in class, or when trying to talk to Sakura-chan.

**_'HA!'_** the fox let out a gruff laugh,**_' you think she is a goddess! That's actually funny.'_** It continued laughing.

**_'What are you laughing about?! IM SERIOUS!'_** A vein throbbed on internal Naruto's forehead. The fox just increased in volume; in fact it began to roll around on the floor. **_'OI!!! LISTEN DAMN IT!!'_**

**_'She…. Isn't… a … he he… goddess dumbass!'_** it paused panting heavily,**_ 'she's human and it's HER!'_**

_**'Fuzzy? Have you lost it?'**_ he looked at him perplexed **_'look just go back to sleep okay'_**

**_'She's the one who follows you, remember her chakra?'_** the fox hinted, after all the blonde kid was hit extra hard with the stupid stick.

_**'Huh?'**_ Naruto was truly lost now. It like fuzzy was going to have to paint the picture for him.

**_'Geez kid…'_** the fox rumbled some of his chakra and an image formed on the inside of his mind. It was hazy at first but as it cleared Naruto realised he knew the chakra pattern. The familiar strong up and down her always senses when she is around. How could he have missed it? **_'D'ya get it now? She isn't a goddess you dope'_**

'**_Oi fuzzy, you can't be serious, if it's HER then why?'_** He laughed a shaky laugh.

**_'I'm going to sleep now, your really are stupid if you can't see why?'_** Naruto could feel fuzzy retreat to the back of his mind. In front of him the 'goddess' hovered. It wasn't physically possible for it to be her. Despite this, he cast his mind back, reeling it into the past, to that very particular moment. To the first time he laid his eyes on the stunning moon girl. There it was the strong up and down chakra. It was HER and fuzzy was right. He was a dumbass.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Not very far from where the two were, in the silent shadows of a private compound; a soul was at unrest. The soft thud of footsteps gently echoed off the thin walls in the empty corridors. A woman dressed in traditional robes moved elegantly across the floor, moving her hands in a fluid motion from side to side, as she cleared the remains from her masters training. The master however sat the damp wooden patio outside with the door ajar, in the deep calm that he had always achieved after rigorous exercise. Chest rising and falling gently; drawing each breath deep into his inner core, then slowly out again. After the completion of the task, the woman gracefully came to her knees behind master and announced her presence.

"I have finished my task Hyuuga-sama. Is there anything else I can assist you with?" she spoke clearly with her head bowed down.

"No. You may go. "He motioned her to leave. "but first, tell me if Hinata, has showed up yet."

"No sir, she has not." she answered.

This was unusual, according to his inner clock it was already into the late hours of the night. Hinata should have been here from her training earlier on. A crease formed on his brow as he digested the information.

"Should I send for the guards? Sir." The woman said.

"No. Bring my cell phone and that will be all." He commanded. She did as she was told and left the room, softly sliding the door shut.

This was highly unlikely for Hinata. Neji picked up the phone and pushed in the numbers,

'THIS MOBILE PHONE IS SWITCHED OFF'. The automated message droned on.

Pause.

For a fraction of a second Neji's blood jumped. Just for a fraction. It was unbecoming for a Hyuuga to fret over nothing and lose face. After all, his cousin was a well trained kunoichi, adept in skill, and was well able to defend herself. On the other hand that didn't cross off that she was a girl, and more frail. Despite himself the more he thought about it, the more his nerves jumped. But at that moment he sat on the porch and waited. She would come back; it had been raining so it might take her longer.

Looking ahead, into the black horizon, he could see the dark rain clouds roll over the trees. The rain had moved on and was well away from that section of Konoha, but to be on the safe side he stepped inside his room and shut the door. It was going to rain again.

~**~

"Hey pervy-san quit checking me out!" Hinata managed to say between little suppressed laughter.

Stunned for words Naruto just looked at her. That couldn't be Hinata, was far too reserved to be like that. The demon chakra that fuzzy blasted into his head was taking effect, with clear eyes her could definitely see face. He caught it in the flashes were her chakra manipulation had moved her cloak out off her face. The big question now was, now that his found her true self, should he play along. Not wanting to hurt her, he thought it wise.

"HEY IM NOT CHECKING YOU OUT!" he yelled putting his mouth into full pout.

Hinata watched as his sapphire orbs twinkled with fieriness. That's when she realised how much she loved those eyes, and the person behind them. She sighed silently as she realised how he probably wouldn't feel the same way. The day caught up to her and her strings were about to give way. So upon that she placed her feet onto the ground. Naruto watched as 'moon girl Mitsuki' landed gracefully on the floor. Just as expected from a Hyuuga. The feeling of movement was returning to his feet thanks to fuzzy. He wriggled his toes.

"Oh, I see you can move now." She spoke walking further inside the cave. She put a little swagger on, making her cloak swish from left to right. She looked like a princess which is what she was exactly.

" I can only move my toes so far." He wriggled again.

"Mm… you recover quiet fast, so maybe it's okay to leave you umm…" she paused deciding on whether the goddess should already know his name, but choose to play extra dumb " what's your name again?"

"Oh… Sorry I'm Uzumaki Naruto," _**That's right; I don't know her ….**_

"Pleasure to be your acquaintance Uzumaki -san" she walked back steadily, bent over to where he was holding out her hand.

He took it, "Sure!"

"Ah you can move your hand too." She smiled slyly. Still holding his soft hand, she removed the hood. Shaking out her hair, the moon saturated he midnight blue locks shaking out the remaining rain drops. Then the world tilted on its axis, and she was lost for which was up or down as her reserve finally petered out. She had no control of her body as it made its way to the earth floor. Naruto who was on the floor realised what was happening. He stretched out his arms catching the falling feather. She had closed her eyes and beads of sweat had formed on her brow, lacing her eyebrows with dewy droplets.

He hung his head sighing heavily," Phew, that was close."

White light filled the cave, illuminating everything. This was soon followed by a booming crash. Pellets of rain bombarded the once calm realm of the 'moon goddess'. The trees stood taking the barrage silently. Naruto couldn't hold her in the position he was in for any longer, so he withdrew into his mind and banged on Fuzzy's gate.

"_**OI YOU STUPID OVERGROWN FOX! WAKE UP DAMN IT**_" He screamed through the bars.

The fox howled in pain and leaped to the front of the seal, pressing it's self fully into the gate. The gate groaned a hollow sound, but the flimsy looking seal held fast.

"_**LISTEN TO ME YOU STUPID LITTLE ARROGANT PRICK!!! IF YOU EVER COME AT ME LIKE THAT AGIN I WILL MAKE SURE I MAKE YOUR PUNY EXISTENCE OF A LIFE HELL!!..."**_ The Kyuubi's words reverberated in the dank halls of Naruto's subconscious, sending involuntary chills down his spine. He had forgotten just how powerful the kyuubi was, despite uses its power in dire occasions. The beast that resided in him was the one who had caused chaos in all the countries, ruthlessly killed and murder innocent countless amounts of people.

"_**Sorry but I really need a boost, so that I can help her."**_ He pleaded urgently.

"_**If I were to do that I would rip your tiny body to shreds and we would both die…"**_

"_**Oh c'mon man…"**_

"_**Fine kid, but seriously now stop pestering me, I gotta sleep…"**_ He yawned, the anger past him _**"I will leak you a bit just enough for full recovery, but before a tail comes out, got that?"**_

"_**Yesser!"**_ he mentally saluted.

"_**Good now piss off…"**_ Fuzzy had left the building, or had just gone back into deep sleep.

The red chakra oozed from the seal on his stomach and coursed through the rest of his body; mending cuts and grazes, and rejuvenating worn out ligaments and muscles. The air around him tingled with excitement as it got charged, radiating heat waves outward to the rest of the cave. Soon it was warm and Naruto, now able to move, had shifted further in to the cave, from the mouth to get more cover from the elements. The gym bag he had been leaning on was now on his lap with Hinata's head resting on it. He moved a stray hair from her perfect face. Despite the rain out side he could see her pale features. "Hinata…. Can you get up?" he said whispering. She stirred and her eyes rolled back and forth under her lids.

"…Naruto….-Kun…"

"I guess it can't be helped.." he sighed softly. It was already too late to take her home, so they would have to wait the rain out. If only his noodle had worked a bit faster and asked for Fuzzy sooner. He pulled her cloak closed, the zipped up his own jacket.

"Baka…. This was your show not mine." He said laughing wistfully. Without realising he had begun to stroke her hair, when he heard what sounded like purring. No, snoring. She was fast asleep.

"Sleep my goddess…" he carried on stroking her, she rolled over onto her side and was facing his abdomen. Curling up into a little ball she reached out and clutched his had to her chest, then went back to softly snoring. Stunned, Naruto just watched like a spectator as his arm was held captive by the most beautiful girl in the world.

~**~

"It's been more than an hour now… "Neji mumbled to himself. Scrolls and books of many thickness were sprawled onto his desk, he had been trying to read them but with no success. The words just rolled out of his mind as soon as he had glazed over them. Where had his cousin gone? Paranoia started to scratch under his skin making it crawl with goose bumps. It was time stop, and take action. Hinata was family and family took care of each other. The strong protect the weak. But first things first he had to erase any other possibilities, so that that he didn't do anything rash. Flipping out his phone he pressed the number #1 speed dial. If this person certainly would know what Hinata would do, or where she was.

Ring, ring…Ring…ring.

"Hello…" the voice said

"Yeah I need your help." Neji replied sombrely.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What is it…?" The voice replied, releasing a loud yawn through the phone.

"uh, sorry did I wake you?

"Yes. Yes you did wake me, and I _was_ trying to get some beauty _sleep._"

"Well sorry about that…" Neji had to wary because Ten-ten was well known for her temperament.

"What is Neji and stop wasting my time?" The voice snapped rising a few octaves higher.

"Well I wanted to ask if you knew where Hinata was."

"And…"

"Do you?" Neji urged gently.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT BAKA!" she yelled. That was a wrong move Neji briefly thought as he moved the phone away slightly from his ears while she shrieked at him incoherently about being a pain, and something about makeup and life. All the while increasing her pitch until only dogs could just about understand her, and poor dogs they would be. After a few painful minutes of blind ranting, she sighted.

"Sorry about that it's just that I get kinda cranky when I'm sleep deprived okay."

"Oh that's quite understandable." Neji had once witnessed her brutal fury when Naruto had been laughing at something inappropriate about the female anatomy. Both her and Sakura leap on him and took turns to barrage and bombard him. The thought of the memory made him wince, if it wasn't for the blonde's quick healing no-one would have been able to recognise him.

"No I should have restrained myself a bit, you are just concerned, right?" she sighed again. Sleep was beginning to get the best of her. "I really don't know…. I sort of bumped into her when I was going to the market but, she was on her way home."

"Oh…"

"Maybe she decided she wanted something you know…"

"Thanks anyways Ten-ten-kun, that's quite helpful."

"Hey no prob, but say it's not like you to get overly worried hey.." she remarked with a sneer in her voice.

"That's because she's never late home…" The reply was quick, he didn't like it when people had smart remarks about him, but didn't exactly mind if it was her doing it.

"Awww, aren't you the ever concerned brother like cousin…." She said giggling.

"Hey isn't it past your bed time?"

"mmm, well I need to get some rest anyways. Are we still on for sparring tomorrow?"she said trying not to sound too eager.

"Yeah, thanks again, have a nice beauty rest."

"Sure, hey don't worry too much okay. Get some sleep." The signal died, followed by the constant beeping. Despite what he was told Neji couldn't help it. He turned the desk light off and walked to his futon were he plumed himself into its fluffy goodness. Closing his eyes he drifted into a state of sleep consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

The sleeping goddess awoke, gently, to find she was clutching the hand the hand that belonged to her fearsome ninja. Azure eyes looking down on her met hers and enveloped her with warmth. Unfortunately she couldn't enjoy this mans presence any longer, her foolishness which had created a rouse foiled and now she had to live with the pending humiliation of being laughed at.

"Finally…" he breathed a sigh. Naruto hadn't realised it but he had been holding his breath occasionally as he watched her sleep. She released his hand and it fell to his side, cold and not wanting to leave the heat.

"Im so sorry about that…" She got up to make a move but was jerked back by his hand.

"It all right, um… you can stay if you like?" He whispered softly, What am I doing, what if she says no… His heart had begun to accelerate and he was more nervous than when he got into fights. Internally shaking he hoped his hand wouldn't give it away, but it did and she could feel his nervousness.

That was a bold statement and he had been the one to suggest they stay closer together. Looking into his eyes she could finally see it. Over the many years she had followed behind him they had been clouded by his cluelessness, but now they were as clear as day. Should she choose to decline so that she can keep up pretences; she would not only crush her desires, but also smother any chances of being with him in the future. Smother their hope. His eyes now shone with the same desire she had, burning into her soul with the same yearning of just being together. Her mind was whispering to her 'No' but everything else was screaming 'YES…YES…YESS!'

"Yes" the word fell out of her lips filling the gap between them. She got up from his lap and sat next to him, and pulled her feet to her chin. "thank you Naruto-kun"

"What for?" He was little stunned, he hadn't expected her to say 'yes', to him of all people.

"For not laughing at me." She said meekly.

"Why would I do that then.." he looked at her, with her brow creased in firm concentration.

"Well firstly im weird, I do weird things and I can't even talk straight…"

"That's funny coz you are talking straight"

She looked at him earnestly and saw the smile that was playing on his lips.

"Well I guess you're right." She allowed herself a little smile.

Pause.

"Now what?" she finished.

"Well…" he looked pensively at the roof of the cave, "we could get you home but I'm feeling something else."

Curiosity scratching at her she tilted her head to the side slightly. What could that be she wondered? She looked to the cave mouth and saw the sheet of rain outside.

"It's still raining though."

"I know." Naruto smiled sheepishly to himself. He could see her gears thinking up what to say.

"So what are you feeling then?" because they still couldn't obviously go out in that rain, even if the were both trained for such things. This only left one reason.

"We could just stay like this… and cuddle…" He said looking fully into her expressive face. He watched it change from confusion to full understanding of his statement, and what it implied. He loved the arch of her brows, the smooth line that was her nose and the ever present pink flush on her cheeks that he knew was just reserved for him. As his gazed roamed it landed on her full bow like lips. He watched as her breath hitched and she sucked in a corner of them into her mouth. Would they be as soft as they looked?

"Err…" she was at a loss, this Is what she had been asking for silently and now he wanted the same thing. Watching his gaze she noticed the mood change. Her heart now in her throat she watched him swallow then run his tongue on his lips. How she longed to taste them. Would they be sweet as Ino and Sakura have mentioned kisses are like, or would they be rough like the calluses on his hands? She didn't think so; they looked so soft to her. He leaned down and she closed the distance.

Velvet. Her mind became fuzzy as he traced his tongue over her lips. She inhaled his scent of a day's worth of physical excursion tinged with ramen and something that was …uniquely him. His hands supported her back stroking lazily up and down leaving a zing of shivers down her spine. She arched into him and upon doing so a sigh escaped her. This tiny thing un-tethered something in his brain releasing a deep growl from the pits of his being. It was heavenly, sweet and soft like vanilla ice-cream and as he tilted her head to deepen the kiss, that ice-cream melted under the heat of his tongue.

" _**'Atta boy"**_ fuzzy rumbled from somewhere in his conscious.

When they parted their eyes were glazed over and they were both huffing from the lack of air.

"forgive me…" his voice cracked out roughly. She silenced him with a delicate finger. Like melting ice his eyes shone with the sincerity of his love for her. She shook her raven hair and then boldly proceeded to place a chaste kiss on his lips, which knocked the air out of him. Now straddled on him she could feel his rising need for her. She shifted making him groan slightly.

"Hinata…" her name oozed out like a caress from his lips. Her face flushed as she pictured what his hands could do to her.

She put her head in the crook of his neck.

"What does this mean?" she whispered.

"You're mine goddess." She could feel his grin and the chuckle that rumbled in his throat. She smiled too.

" Naruto-kun?"

"yeah?" She listened to his strong heart beating.

" You're going to have to speak to Neji-kun." She chuckled as she pictured her cousins usual stoic demeanor explode into blind fury.

"He'll be okay" he said breathing in the lavender like smell that seemed to be part of her.

"Oh and you're so sure of this how?" she looked up to him. He looked down smirking before he began kissing her again, driving out her senses.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the early hours of the morning Hinata woke up in her plush futon and her favourite purple night shirt. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and yawned deeply feeling her once tired muscles stretch out. There was nothing like a goodnights rest. She stopped mid stretch as she realised how wrong all this was. Bits of the previous night flooded to the forefront of her mind. She touched her lips as she remembered the taste of his mouth. She could feel her blush rise from her toes to her face. In that moment her maidservant entered sliding the door quietly.

"Ohio, Hinata-sama. How are you feeling this morning?" Finding the mistress tomato red was quite commonplace at these times in the morning, so the wise maid overlooked it and chose not to pursue the issue.

"Quite alright..." She managed quietly. How had she gotten home? The last she remembered was being in Naruto's arms and hearing his heart beating loud and proud. At that her blush deepened.

"You have a guest and Neji-sama would like you to join him for breakfast in the west wing as soon as you are ready." The maid said bowing down.

"Thank you. I will do."The maidservant bowed again before retreating and leaving her to ready herself.

Now alone she quickly went through her morning routine constantly trying to remember what had happened for her to get to her room. It was within reach yet it kept slipping from her grip. Running a comb through her hair she pulled into a top knot, and then pulling on her favourite yukata she donned on her slippers and began to proceed to the west wing. Neji normally ate alone so she was very concerned as to why he would request her presence. Approaching the door, she knelt down gracefully, slid it open and entered with her head bowed as demanded of manners.

"Ohio Neji-kun." She whispered as loudly as she could. Her stomach rumbled as she smelled…Ramen? Looking up to see why Neji was having ramen so early in the morning she saw her guest's blonde head bowed down over a bowl slurping loudly as the noodles were gorged downed. Taking a pause, he looked up.

"Hinata you're up! C'mon your food's getting cold." He grinned and resumed tucking into his meal, and like an infectious virus she smiled too. Before she looked at Neji's solemn face as he sipped his tea.

"Good morning Hinata." He said in his usual monotone voice. She nodded shakily. "Please do come and sit." She did as she was told, taking her position to Neji's left and in front of Naruto. She took a bowl and began to fill it with the rice that was on the table. Now too nervous to eat she just looked at the bowl. "You okay you haven't touched your food, I hope you haven't caught a fever?" he said taking another sip.

"I'm fine." She began to eat stiffly.

"You know you can't do anything till you are married right?" he said the words dropping like bricks in the morning air. She choked back on the little that she had eaten, and coughed a bit before Neji poured her some tea and she took a drink.

Flushed from both insinuation that she and Naruto would go that far and from choking on the rice grains, she looked up to Naruto's smiling face just as he winked at her. Her flush deepened further. She managed a nod at Neji before he placed his cup down and proceeded to get up and move to the door. Stunned she watched in silence as a knowing look passed between the two men. Exiting he left the two alone while he made his way to get changed for his spar meeting with Ten-Ten.

"I told you he would be okay." Naruto said in a sing-song voice. Clad in a black yukata and an orange tee he looked positively handsome. The sun streaked in through the blinds bouncing of his hair and making it glow. The smell of the morning and the previous night's rain mixed in well with the ramen he was eating.

"What did you say to him?" she squeaked as she placed her bowl onto the table. She watched him blush a little before he scratched nervously at his head.

"I just explained a few things to him…that's all." He moved around the table and looked at her. His goddess. She was even lovelier in the morning. He brushed a grain from the side of her cheek before replacing his finger with his lips. He could feel her flush and begin to melt. "C'mon eat, we are going out."

"Out where?" she whispered breathily. The things his kiss could do to her, she shivered with anticipation for more.

"To go and tell everyone that I love you." He smiled, white teeth gleaming foxily. She looked at him and felt the sting of tell-tell tears brim on her eyes. This was all she had wished for, and probably more. She leaped into his lap sending him to the floor, and then pinned him down with a deep kiss.

"I love you too...So much" she whispered when they broke apart. He grinned lazily.

"I know." He paused taking her in. How had he missed this? "Now get up before Neji comes back and gets the wrong idea and kicks my ass!"

He sat up but was bombarded yet again by her kiss. His life was now and forever changed but he liked it this way.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys im so sorry it took so long to complete this but its done, i think it turned out okay but let me know what you think of it. :D R&R please thanks.**


End file.
